Aomizu Sapphire
Aomizu Sapphire is one of the main protagonists of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Sapphire is a talented 15 year old girl. She usually says right what she thinks, no matter if it comes off rude or not. She is really in love with music. Because of that, she started teaching herself how to play many different instruments, of which she loves the guitar the most. Sapphire is not the best student, however she is really good at English and uses many English words or sentences while talking with others. She cares a lot for her friends and would always defend them from everything. She is sometimes described as a tomboy because she usually doesn’t act like a girl and also talks a bit boyish at some times. Her usual catchphrase is , while she replaces the everyone with other names or words sometimes. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. She represents the color blue. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Sapphire Aomizu *'Japanese:' 青水サファイア *'Nickname:' Koe (コエ) *'Birthday:' September 5th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Virgo *'Height:' 160 cm *'Weight:' 59 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Everyone is special! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' **'Color:' **'Music:' Fears *Sapphire thinks dolls look creepy. **So she can be scared by those. **Meaning, she is afraid of them. Dreams *Though her friends tell her that she is good enough to become an english teacher, this is not her dream. *She wants to do something with music. *She wants to share music with the whole world. Skills - Studying= *Sapphire has no skills at studying at all. *She needs a lot help with studying. - Other= *Sapphire is excellent in speaking different languages. *But it's unknown if she speaks another language besides Japanese and English. *She often uses English words in her sentences or even says English sentences. *She is very talented when it comes to music.}} General Information Perosnality Sapphire is a very talented young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. Different than her best friends, Sapphire is actually really bad at studying and needs a lot help with that. But Sapphire is good at something else. She loves making music. She can play almost every instrument, but loves the guitar the most. She is often refered as "Princess of Music" or as "Music Star" by others. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is comfortable and cool. She prefers clothes which make her look good. She is not a girly and doesn't wear "cute" or "sexy" clothes. - School and Sport= In school, Sapphire has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. - Pretty Cure= As Cure Azure, her hair grows longer. The color stays the same, just as the eye color. Her eye stays tied up into a side ponytail and is still tied on the left side of her head. The ponytail is hold by a blue scrunchy this time. She wears a dark blue dress that has a quite short skirt. Under the skirt she wears short pants that aren't seen on the main profile. Over the dress, she wears a light blue fabric that is tied around her hips. The fabric is tied to a bow, located in the center of the dress. Over her chest, there is a light blue rim that holds the dress. Over the rim, Cure Azure wears a slightly transparent cloth that is tied around her body and hold by the blue diamond in the middle of the rim. She wears a light blue cocker that is formed like a "V" and light blue arm protectors that reach from her wrists to her elbows. She wears dark blue boots with light blue rims. When transforming as Kaguya-hime into Cure Azure, her hair is tied into a low pony tail, hold by a blue band. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her outfit turns into kimono, with a short skirt. The skirt is double layered. She wears a big blue bow on her bag, replacing her little ribbon as "normal" Cure Azure. In Holidays at Skyriver Cure Azure gains small white, angel-like wings that are attached to her back. She is wearing a white tiara with a blue gem at it in her hair. The tiara is a part of the Heavenly Tiara. - Other= On the cover of the second DVD volume, Sapphire wears a black jacket that is half opened over a light purple top. She wears black jeans and dark greyish blue colored conserves. She has her hair braided back and tied into a braided pig tail, held by a pink band. When Sapphire transforms into Kaguya-hime in Sky Pretty Cure 30, Sapphire wears a dark blue kimono with light blue star and moon patterns. She wears a light blue belt that is ties to her back, tied into a bow. She wears purple shoes and wears a pink lily in her hair, that is tied into a low pony tail. When wearing her On-Stage outfit in Puri-Puri Kyua Idol Parade!, Sapphire wears a dark blue sleeve less top with a grey jacket over it. She wears a silver bracelet on her right upper arm and a blue cloth around her left elbow. She wears a dark red skirt with a silver belt. On the belt are rainbow colored jewels and a chain goes down from the belt. The skirt has also a light blue second layer. She wears finger free dark purple gloves and pink sneakers. Sapphire wears earrings that consist of light blue gem stones and a golden circle. Her hair is tied into a pony tail, held by a star accessories with purple strings. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Sapphire wears a shoulder-free, cyanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_cyan#Light_cyan colored top and a black jacket over it of which she cut of the sleeves. She wears finger free purple gloves and greyish-blue colored pants of which she cut of parts of them. Sapphire wears the same sneakers as she wears in casual. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Sapphire wears a white shirt that looks like it came from a school uniform. She also wears a dark blue skirt with a black belt and a silver buckle. She wears a greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green#Sea_green cloth over her left ellbow and the same purple gloves as in the last movie. Sapphire wears dark green boots. In A trip to Kamon!, Sapphire wears a dark blue t-shirt whose end is covered by a white belt. She wears jean shorts that end a bit over knees. She wears the same sneakers as usual and a purple collar around her neck. }} Relationships Family *'Aomizu Yuki' - Sapphire's older brother *'Aomizu Kaito' - Sapphire's father. *'Aomizu Skye' - Sapphire's mother. Friends *'Blue' - Sapphire's Fairy Partner. *'Midorikusa Emerald' & Shirosora Diamond - Sapphire's best friends. *'Akahane Ruby' - will be added soon *'Kiishi Topaz' - will be added soon *'Mikanki Amber' - will be added soon *'Koshokukoi Rubellit' - Sapphire has been a fan of Rubellit for a long time. After Rubellit became a Pretty Cure and joined their team, the two became good friends. Sapphire and Rubellit have also recorded some songs together. Etymology - means blue, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Azure, and her theme color, which is blue. means water and she controls water (and snow) as Cure Azure. - From the name of the gemstone, the blue birthstone of September, which is derived from Greek sappheiros, ultimately from the Hebrew word sappir.http://www.behindthename.com/name/sapphire Cure Azure - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Azure, which comes from the English word that means "sky blue". It is ultimately from Persian lajvard meaning "azure, lapis lazuli".http://www.behindthename.com/name/azure Nicknames - is a Japanese word, which means Voice. Maybe her friends started to call Sapphire Koe, because of her great singing voice. - Sappy is the way Sapphire is called by FairySina. She only took the "hire" away and put a "y" in it's place. - Sapphire was called that way while FairySina drew her design for Sky Pretty Cure 30. Later it was also used in the episode by the other to tease Sapphire. It was mostly used by Low. Apparently Sapphire didn't like being called that way. Pretty Cure Cure Azure is Sapphire's alter ego. She holds the power of talents and controls both, water and snow. Cure Azure is the Pretty Cure of the blue rainbow and the guard of blue color. Alone, Azure can perform Blue Wave. And later Crystal Blizzard after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Azure is able to use the attack Navy Blue Arrow. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Azure introduces herself with "Die gefrorene Welle der Talente! Cure Azure!", which can be translated as "The frozen wave of talents! Cure Azure!". Weapons * - Cure Azure's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Super Cure Azure In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Azure is Cure Azure's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Navy Blue Arrow' - Cure Azure's main finsiher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. - Sub Attacks= Cure Azure used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Azure concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Aomizu Sapphire to transform into Cure Azure in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to dark blue. Then, Sapphire appears in front of a huge blue wave. Her body is covered by a light blue light. Then the wave comes towards her and she stand in water. She starts to spin as her whole body is covered in water. Her hair becomes longer. The water around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes, her belt with the ribbon appears and her hair get tied into a ponytail. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Sapphire and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Music As a main character, Sapphire's voice actor, Otsubo Yuka has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duets/Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Murakawa Rie) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Murakawa Rie) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Sapphire's birthday falls on September 5th while her star sign is Virgo. **The 5th of september is also the 'birthday' of this wiki. *Sapphire is the second Cure, who has a standard attack which uses the word "Blizzard" and later a stronger attack whit the word "Arrow", after Cure Beauty. *It's known that Sapphire has a poster of many idols in her room. **One is Koshokukoi Rubellit, first seen in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' 12. *Cure Azure's Cure intro speech is similar to Love's catchphrase. *Cure Azure is the first Cure having the power of both water and snow. *Out of all blue Cures, Cure Azure has the darkest hair color. *Cure Azure is the fifth blue Cure to have her hair styled in a ponytail. Followed by Cure Mermaid. *Sapphire is the second blue themed Cure to have an older brother, the first was Aoki Reika. **Later, they are followed by Kaido Minami. *Sapphire is probably the first Cure ever to be crazy for music. **She might also be the first to teach her to play instruments herself. *Therefore, she shows similarities with Otoshiro Seira from Aikatsu!: **Both have their hair styled into a ponytail. However, Sapphire's is a side ponytail. **Both given names start with "S". **Both love music. **Both love playing guitar. **Both are said to have a nice singing voice. **Both have a rocking personality. **Both are described as cool. *Cure Azure is the second Cure to use a guitar for an attack. The first was Cure Beat. **However, different than Cure Beat, Cure Azure doesn't need a special weapon to use her attack. *Sapphire is the third Cure to transform without having her transformation item. **The first were Higashi Setsuna and Kurokawa Ellen. Gallery Links *''Aomizu Sapphire / Yukinobana Sapphire'' *''Aomizu Sapphire / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Water using Cures Category:Snow using Cures